The NIMH sponsored Treatment Strategies in Schizophrenia (TSS: Appendix A) Collaborative Study involves five sites and provides an opportunity for a single large study of up to 486 patients with schizophrenia for morphological abnormalities using computed tomography (CT). Patients from different sites are expected to provide a socio-economically, ethnically and geographically heterogenous population of schizophrenics representative of patients who live in the community and periodically require hospitalization. Each patient in the TSS study who gives informed consent will be CT scanned and followed every two weeks for two years with standardized clinical assessments to assess the response to a combination of pharmacological treatment and family management. The nature, magnitude and frequency of the atrophic changes observed on CT scanning in schizophrenia and their relationship to treatment response will be explored in detail in the TSS study.